Confessions of a Pharaoh
by Nefertari17
Summary: Cute, innoncet love fic. Yami for yugi, but is it onesided or not? And is yugi really as oblivious as yami thinks...? Ah plot twists, i do so love them...
1. Default Chapter

Okay, first things first – my name is Princess Nefertari, which means 'The Lovely One' in Ancient Egyptian and this is one of the MANY stories I have written. Now, this fic was actually created for my cousin who loved yu-gi-oh! More then the world, and so now I'm totally nuts over it too (thanks a lot Tori, nice one – not really, I love u babe!)

Anyway, just a few notes for you lovely people reading this fic – Krysta and Leo are my creations on the advice of my cousin and are supposed to be Tori and only NO Krysta does not represent me (well only in a few aspects, to know more go to my profile), go figure…

Oh and becsue i LOVE cardcaptor sakura so much i've kind nicked the charcters of Sakura and Yue to use too!

Well, that's enough of that – just enjoy the fic, cos I loved writing it!

BIG NOTE - THIS IS A REPOST OF THE ORGINAL FIC! I CHNAGED IT A BIT AND DECIDED TO PUT IT UP AGAIN, IT'S A LOT BETTER NOW!

Disclaimer – I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters etc, or Sakura and Yue characters from Cardcaptor Sakura. (But I reallllly wish I did)

* * *

Confessions

Chapter 1

"Yugi, come on! You're going to be late!" Solomon Moto called urgently from the hallway, just as the spiky-haired fifteen-year-old dashed down the stairs.

"Sorry Grandpa," Yugi said breathlessly. "But I'm trying to get Yami to get up already, he's taking so long, at this rate we're all going to be late ."

"Yugi, we've really gotta go." Sakura said suddenly appearing beside him, slinging her heart-shaped backpack over her shoulder with one hand and running the other hand through her short gold-brown hair. "We've gotta get in early to prepare for the presentation at school, remember?"

"Oh no! I totally forgot!"

Grandpa looked at his grandson, questioningly. "What's taking Yami so long?"

Yugi shrugged, pulling on his jacket. "Not sure, he won't let me into his room; he's way grouchy this morning."

The three of them glanced up as the kitchen door slid open revealing an incredibly beautiful seventeen-year-old girl, with long wavy dark hair and the most strikingly vivid amber eyes ever seen.

"Morning guys," Krysta greeted cheerfully. "Breakfast is ready, come on."

Yugi checked his watch. "Alright, but it'll have to be quick."

Krysta smiled, leading them back into the spacious kitchen. "No problem."

She laughed softly and gestured before her. The three stared in shock at the spread on the breakfast counter. There were pancakes, cereal, toast, boiled eggs, muffins, tea, coffee, orange juice - basically everything anyone could ever want for breakfast.

"You did all this this morning?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Krysta replied. She shrugged. "For some reason I woke up at five in the morning - and I don't even have school today."

"Why not?" Yugi asked, following Sakura and grandpa to the table, readily helping himself to the spread.

"I've got study leave to work on my project for next week." Krysta answered. She glanced around the room suddenly realising someone was missing. "Where's Yami?"

Sakura shrugged. "He's being a bit weird this morning." She checked her watch again. "But if he doesn't get down here fast, he's gonna have to skip out on breakfast."

"Now that would be a shame." Grandpa said blissfully digging into a plateful of honey-covered pancakes.

"Leo gone to work already?" Yugi asked.

Krysta shook her head, taking another sip of her tea. "They're both still asleep."

Grandpa giggled discreetly as he watched Yugi and Sakura blush at the implication. Of course everyone knew the two boys were lovers, and were very happy for them, but none of them could help but giggle at the sheer cuteness of Krysta's twenty-one-year-old big brother and the beautiful magical moon guardian Yue.

Krysta set her mug down on the table and tossed her long hair back.

"Shall I go check on Yami?" She wondered. "You guys can finish breakfast then."

"I can go," Yugi offered.

Grandpa shook his head. "You two eat up, you need to have a good breakfast before you get up and do a presentation, especially since you have to leave in less then seven minutes."

Krysta giggled as she walked out the kitchen, glimpsing the two fifteen-year-olds gorge on as much of the delicious breakfast as they could.

Still smiling, she swiftly jumped up the stairs, feeling very bouncy that morning for some reason.

She walked down the long hallway of the first floor landing, passing numerous doors along the way, all identically painted white with the single Sennen Eye symbol in the centre. Of course, the Moto residence, located in conjunction with Grandpa's Game Shop in the front was significantly smaller on the outside and so should be small on the inside too - but the laws of physics generally didn't apply in this household.

With a little creative weaving of Yami's shadow magic along with Krysta and Sakura's Star Magics and of course Leo's Fifth Elemental Magics, the proportions within the house was easily stretched to seem more like the size of a manor on the inside then a tiny home, allowing everyone a spacious room of their own (including a double room for Leo and Yue) and several bathrooms too.

Krysta stopped outside Yami's bedroom, somehow inexplicably knowing which of the identical doors belonged to him.

Casually, Krysta raised a hand and knocked on the door.

"Yami?" She called through the door. "Yami, its eight-thirty are you ready yet? Sakura and Yugi are waiting for you."

There was no answer.

Krysta frowned, her senses tingling.

Hmmm, something doesn't seem right, she thought. Yami's lazy in the morning, but not lazy enough not to answer.

"Yami?" Krysta called again, an anxious note entering her voice.

Again there was no answer.

Getting worried, she tried the handle. Surprisingly it was locked tight. Now that was really strange, Yami always kept the door unlocked; he found it too much like being trapped in the Millennium Puzzle for the last 5000 years until Yugi released him.

"Yami open the door." Krysta said forcefully.

There was still silence on the other side.

"Yami, open the door or I will." Krysta ordered, turning on her Star Mistress personality.

Again there was no answer.

I warned you, Krysta thought.

Without a second thought, Krysta summoned her telekinesis and focussed on the lock on the door. She flicked her wrist, watching as a small shimmer of red magic sparkled innocently through the air.

A moment later, a satisfying click filled the air, and the world went back to normal.

Trying the door knob again, finding it now unlocked, she tentatively opened the door.

"Yami? Are you decent?" Krysta asked, gradually pushing the door open, knowing to ask this after years of walking into her brother's room unexpectantly.

Still there was no answer.

Krysta frowned, getting more and more worried.

The room was darkened as she walked in, the curtains still not drawn to let in the spring morning sunlight. Krysta glanced up in relief to find Yami standing beside the unmade bed with his back to her.

The seventeen year old teenager half turned to her as he zipped closed his shoulder bag on the bed, looking as if he'd only just noticed her there.

"Oh, morning Krysta." Yami said, his calm, deep voice oddly quieter then usual. "Sorry, I didn't hear you knock."

She sighed in relief. "Yami, you scared me. I thought something terrible had happened to you -"

Krysta cut herself off sharply as Yami turned to her.

The teenager looked in most aspects strikingly like Yugi, with the same tri-coloured hair and facial features - save for the extra blond bags falling sexily across his eyes, and generally being much more gorgeous, older, taller, more muscular and with deep crimson eyes instead of Yugi's innocent violet ones. He was also smartly dressed in the regular blue and white school uniform.

But far from his usual devastatingly gorgeous looks, Yami looked positively worn out.

"Yami you look terrible." Krysta practically shouted.

The ancient Pharaoh just had to smile as the teenage girl clapped her hands to her mouth in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry that came out so wrong," Krysta said quickly, blushing. She frowned concerned. "Seriously Yami, you don't look so good."

Yami rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm alright."

Krysta continued to looked up at him worried. Yami's skin was a lot paler then usual, beads of sweat forming on his forehead just beneath his blond bangs, his cheeks flushed rosy despite the cool air around them. His glistening crimson eyes were dulled in their natural colour, half-closed in fatigue.

"I guess I have to go now." Yami said detachedly as he raised his backpack onto his shoulder looking like he needed to use more effort then he had.

Krysta's eyes widened suddenly.

Yami was holding onto the bedpost.

Without a word, she grasped Yami's hand and pulled him into the centre of the room.

"Krysta what -" Yami began, startled.

"Stand up." Krysta ordered.

With a frown, Yami did as she asked, or at least tried to. Krysta caught him quickly as the teenager unsteadily stumbled backwards.

"Yami, you can't even stand up." Krysta stated, leading him back to his bed and literally forcing him to sit down.

"I'm fine," Yami insisted, trying to stand up again. "I just felt a little dizzy."

Ignoring his attempts to get up, Krysta slipped a hand up her his chin and raised his face to see him. Yami was sweating even more now, his gaze distanced and strangely detached.

Finally, Yami sighed and gave up, his strength already depleted.

Lightly, Krysta touched her fingers to Yami's forehead.

"Yami, you're burning up." She told him. "You're running a fever. Why didn't you say anything?"

Yami massaged his temples uncomfortably. "I don't know. I thought I could handle it."

Yami felt his mood lighten as he glanced at Krysta as she smiled beautifully at him.

"Okay, we all know you're one of the strongest and most fearless Yami." She said. "But you don't have to experience everything on your own first before asking for help - usually things end up worse then before that way." She chuckled softly. "You above anyone should know that by now."

It took Yami a moment to realise he was smiling back before he remembered his pounding headache - and that he still had school to go to.

"And," Krysta said taking his shoulder bag from him. "You are so not going to school today."

"But -" Yami began, silently wondering if she'd read his mind.

Krysta looked at him sternly. "Unless you want to collapse on the way down the stairs and break your neck, you're not going anywhere." Her striking amber eyes flashed with mock authority. "Don't make me use The Windy to tie you to the bed."

Yami laughed softly as he gratefully lay back against his soft bed. "Thanks Krysta," He sighed closing his eyes.

Krysta smiled, pulling the bed sheets over him. "Stay here and rest, I'll bring you some tea and something to get rid of the headache." She winked at him sweetly. "And I promise not to be overbearingly motherly like Tea."

Yami smiled, suddenly feeling better already.


	2. Fever

Chapter 2

"Is Yami ready yet?" Yugi asked frustrated. "Joey, Tristen and Tea must be bored waiting for us by now."

Krysta glanced at the younger teenager as she descended the stairs. Both he and Sakura were standing impatiently by the door.

"Yami's got a fever," Krysta told them. "You guys go ahead; he's not going to school today."

"Is he alright?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes shimmering with worry.

Krysta smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be fine. I'm home all day, so I'll take care of him."

"Well I guess that explains why he couldn't get up." Yugi remarked, his frustration quickly melting away to concern for his Dark half.

Krysta looked at them for a long moment. She couldn't help it, but for some reason, ever since she'd entered Yami's room, she had sensed uneasiness from him she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Guys?" She asked slowly. "Have you noticed anything wrong with Yami?"

"Besides the fever?" Sakura asked.

Krysta shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant." She sighed. "It could be my imagination, but something just seems out of place with him."

Yugi frowned. "Now that you mention it, Yami has been acting a bit weird since last night. I'm not sure why, but I can sense a sadness within him for some reason. Like he's depressed about something."

Krysta was quiet for a moment, thinking this over, but still her mind yielded no answers.

She shrugged, giving up. "Oh well, I guess Yami will share when he wants to."

"Is there anything we can do?" Yugi asked still anxious.

"Yes actually," Krysta said her mood lightening.

They stared at her as she opened the front door and ushered them out.

"You can get to school before the janitor locks you out for being late." She said.

"Good point," Yugi said, he and Sakura already beginning to run down the street. "Later Krysta! Tell Yami to get better soon!"

"We'll pick up something nice for him on the way home!" Sakura added as they both disappeared around the corner.

Krysta smiled as she closed the front door again. Yugi and Sakura were so alike it was uncanny. They were both such sweet teenagers. Their innocence was unbelievably adorable, not to mention their compassion to their friends.

"Yami's sick is he?" Grandpa asked as she walked back into the kitchen,

Krysta looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry, I overheard you." Grandpa said sheepishly.

Krysta nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he was too weak to even get up this morning without using up all his energy." She told him as poured another cup of tea and scouted out two Nurofen tablets for Yami. "He was trying to deal with the fever by himself."

Grandpa frowned. "That doesn't sound like Yami. When something happens that he knows he can't control alone - the first person he tells is Yugi."

"I know…" Krysta murmured. "I wonder why he didn't this time."

Dismissing the thoughts, Krysta picked up the mug of hot tea and medicine and once again returned to Yami's bedroom.

This time when she walked in, the curtains had been gently pulled apart slightly by the light breeze from the huge open window letting in a little of the bright sunlight into the room, like a little ray of happiness in the gloom. But even that didn't douse the misery that made up the atmosphere.

Suddenly worried again, Krysta walked over to the bed Yami was still lying in, now stripped down to his trousers, and kneeled down beside him.

"Yami?" She said softly.

She gazed as the teenage boy was staring absently at the far wall, having not even noticed she'd walked in. her anxiety grew as Yami slowly blinked, his crimson eyes finally focussing and slipping onto her own.

"Hi," She said gently.

She carefully helped him sit up and handed him the tea and pills.

"Take these," She told him. "It'll soothe the headache."

Obediently, Yami swallowed the pills and sipped the tea. Yet again, his expression was faraway, and noticeably dejected.

"Thank you." Yami said quietly.

Krysta looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers absently. "Yami…"

She looked up to find his crimson eyes on her own.

"Yes Krysta?"

Krysta cocked her head to one side. "You're not yourself today."

Yami rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I don't really want to be me today."

"I know being sick really bites, but you're not acting like, well, _you_."

Yami smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, really. And being sick really does bite big time." He slumped back on the bed. "I feel terrible."

Krysta held back a giggle. "Go to sleep Yami, you could use the rest. Besides the medicine will make you sleepy anyway."

The ancient Pharaoh nodded in compliance, unable to even summon the will to answer, let alone argue.

Suddenly a sharp cry slashed the air somewhere in the distance.

"What was that?" Krysta said in alarm.

Yami frowned. "It sounded like…Yue."

They looked at each other. And instantly blushed.

"Let's pretend we didn't hear that." Yami said amused.

"Let's." Krysta agreed. She shook back her long hair with a sigh. "I swear, Leo is such a bad influence on him."

"He still loves Yue more then anything though."

The teenage girl looked at the former pharaoh questioningly. Yami had sounded so sad just then, but even he didn't seem to notice as he lay back on the pillow gratefully, his eyes falling closed.

As her friend fell asleep, Krysta pulled the sheets up over him. Seeing and feeling Yami so distressed ached Krysta's very heart, making her long to rid him of whatever plagued him so much.

He was fine yesterday, she thought. So what happened to cause this in just one night?

Whatever the problem is, she thought as she walked out, closing the door behind her. I hope you find the answer in your dreams.


	3. Truths

Chapter 3

"Morning Sis!" Leo called into the kitchen an hour later.

"Morning!" Krysta called back, not looking up from the chocolate frosting she was busy mixing. "You're gonna be late again!"

"Yeah, well with good reason."

Krysta glanced up at her naturally gorgeous older brother - and almost dropped the mixing bowl.

"Look who I found pitching headfirst down the stairs." Leo said.

"Morning," Yami said collapsing into a seat at the breakfast counter with Leo's help.

The teenager still looked deathly pale, extremely tired and from the looks of it (since he was wrapped up in a dark blue sweater and jeans), getting the chills despite the fever gripping him.

"Yami you were supposed to stay in bed, I told you you'd fall down those stairs." Krysta scolded, feeling his burning forehead again.

"Was lonely." Yami murmured, his voice muffled as he rested his head on his arms, his eyes half-closing.

Krysta sighed in defeat. Boys were so stubborn sometimes.

"I'm guessing he's your charge today then?" Leo said picking up as slice of toast as he pulled on his leather jacket.

"Yep, Yami's all mine today." Krysta said. "I get to play nurse and everything."

Leo raised an eyebrow, giving Yami a knowing look. "Good luck with that Yami. You're gonna need it."

Krysta looked offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Leo held up his hands defensively. "Nothing - really."

His sister threw a glare over at him asLeo playfullybeamed back.

"Fine. Where's Yue?" Krysta said.

Leo picked up his crash helmet from the dining table and pulled out his motorcycle keys from his jean pocket.

"He fell asleep." Leo answered absently.

Yami glanced at Krysta, amused. She glanced back, smiling.

"Uh huh," Krysta said meaningfully. "Wore him out did you?"

This time Yami definitely couldn't hold back a soft laugh.

Leo smiled slyly. "I choose not to answer that, _Sis_." He turned and headed towards the door. "Is Grandpa around?"

"In the Game Shop." Krysta answered.

"Okay, I'll see you kids later, I've gotta go to work." Leo said. "And don't cook Sis, it's my turn tonight."

"What makes you think I'll cook?"

"Because when you're trying to get out of doing something you _always _cook." Leo looked at her pointedly. "You're doing it right now."

Krysta halted abruptly. "This isn't cooking." She said defensively. "This is - baking. It's a whole lot different."

"Uh huh," Leo said dismissively. "Well stop it and get on with your project. See ya later. Get better Yami."

"Bye," Krysta and Yami said in unison, watching him leave.

Yami glanced at Krysta. "Why aren't you doing your project?"

Krysta looked at him agonised. "I don't want to."

He just had to smile at her cute little pout. "That's hardly a healthy attitude to study, Krysta."

She made a face. "A maths project is not my idea of a project. It dull and boring and unimaginative. I can't believe Seto actually finds it interesting."

Yami frowned. "Is Kaiba helping you?"

Krysta shook her head. "No, he caught me trying to decode the binary complex - which I couldn't do to save my life." She shrugged, suddenly smiling. "At least he's giving me tuition now."

"Which means study dates." Yami translated.

Krysta blushed. "That wasn't my intention - really." Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "But it's a definite perk. Joey's roped me into getting Seto to see his lovely aspects and then Seto will be all set to go and start falling in love with him."

Yami laughed softly.

"Seriously, though, Seto's offered to tutor me if I tutor Mokuba for English Lit and Lang. Getting to study with him is the perfect opportunity to talk Joey up apparently. This thing between them is going too far you know."

Krysta smiled suddenly. "How about we just lock them in Seto's vault together at KaibaCorp until they confess all?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Yami commented amused. He smiled ruefully. "At least everyone's happy."

Krysta glanced over the teenager, hearing the saddened tone in his voice, but still not sure what it all meant.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like something that's been stepped on over and over again." Yami answered, resting his head on his arms again. "The headache's gone though."

Krysta looked at him sympathetically. She pushed a plate of just-cooked cherry muffins towards him.

"Here, spoil yourself; it always makes me feel better when I'm sick."

Yami took a muffin gratefully and glanced around at all the dishes Krysta had served up.

"How early did you get up today?" He asked amazed she had time to do all of this.

"Too early," Krysta sighed. "And I don't even have school today. Plus for once, everyone else was late as opposed to me."

"Did you see Yugi go?"

Krysta nodded, frowning slightly as she heard the worried tone in his voice. "Uh huh, he says 'get well soon.'"

Yami turned his face away, staring into space again. "Was he mad?"

Krysta looked at him startled. "Why would Yugi be mad at you?"

"For locking the door on him this morning."

Krysta paused. "I was wondering why you did that. Usually you hate locking that door."

Yami nodded silently and continued to stare into nothingness.

Carefully, Krysta set down the mixing bowl and took a seat beside the former pharaoh.

"Alright Yami, spill." She said. "What's wrong?"

Yami looked at her. "I'm feverish."

Krysta's gaze softened on him. "As far as I know the symptoms of fever don't include manic depression."

The teenager was quiet.

Krysta looked at him sympathetically. "Yami you can talk to me about anything, you know that don't you? We've all come to far to start keeping secrets again, plus I can sense you a mile away, so can Yugi."

Krysta blinked as Yami visibly flinched at the mention of his sweet little Light.

"Okay, I guess we've established it's about Yugi." She stated.

Yami looked away. "Krysta…I don't want to talk about it…"

"Would you rather talk to Yugi instead? I can call him if you like."

Yami gazed at her for a long moment. Krysta was always nice to him. Actually she was always nice to everyone, she was just one of those people that made the concept of friends worthwhile. Come to think of it so did most of their circle of friends, but she was the only one around that the moment.

Krysta was so loving to everyone and everything, how could he not open his heart to her? Keeping it all inside was tearing him apart slowly and excruciatingly. And Yami desperately needed to tell someone.

"Krysta…" Yami said softly, trying to keep his voice steady. "Last night, when…when we came home, Yugi and I…heard you and Sakura talking in here."

Krysta blinked taken aback. "You heard us?"

Yami nodded. "We weren't eavesdropping but we couldn't help overhearing your conversation."

Krysta cast her memory back, trying to remember what it was she had been discussing with Sakura that could possibly be affecting Yami in this way.

"What part?" She asked finally, unable to pinpoint where Yami was going with this.

Yami took a deep breath. "The part where you were talking about Yugi liking Sakura."

Krysta held back a startled gasp. She could suddenly sense such anguish in Yami's spirit - but she could also see such love in his crimson eyes.

"Yami, what is it?" Krysta asked urgently. "Please, Yami, you can tell me anything."

That was just it, Yami didn't think he could. He had no idea how Krysta would react - how anyone would react if they ever found out…but he couldn't hold it all in, he hadn't been able to all night. Yami hadn't slept at all the night before; instead he'd stolen out the window and walked around all night in the rain and biting spring night winds just stressing over it. Which probably explained the morning's fever.

Meanwhile, Krysta's mind was working on overload.

What could this mean? She thought. Why am I sensing these random emotions from Yami? What could it all mean? Why is Yami so upset that Yugi may like Sakura…?

Suddenly Krysta's mind flashed back to what she had experienced before.

Yami didn't tell Yugi he was sick…

Yami was worried Yugi was mad at him for locking him out…

Yami's upset that Yugi and Sakura like each other…

Yami's heart is racing with heartbreaking love for something he thinks he can never have…

Yami gazed at Krysta in wonder as the look of pure realisation crossed her beautiful face.

"That's why…" She murmured.

Silently, Yami nodded. And let the silent tears fall.

Krysta felt her heart thud out of pure devastating heartache.

"You're in love with Yugi." She stated.

Yami nodded again, feeling himself becoming more and more destroyed inside as he thought about his younger Hikari, knowing he would never have what he had been dreaming of for so long.

"When did you realise?" Krysta asked gently.

"A year ago, I think." Yami answered softly. He gave her a tiny smile. "All he was doing was trying to reach the hot chocolate from the highest shelf right here in the kitchen. And…and I just thought how cute he looked just then…I know it's wrong, and I'm a whole lot older then him but still…he's just the most beautiful little thing…"

Krysta smiled. "Yugi is really cute, in a couple of years he'll be a real heartbreaker. And Yami you're five thousand - you're older then _everyone_, so that's not really an issue."

"I've only been alive for seventeen of those five thousand years." Yami pointed out. "And I'm still two years older then him."

Krysta sighed and looked at her friend affectionately. "How much did you hear last night Yami?"

"Up until you started teasing Sakura about what an adorable couple they'd make together." Yami answered miserably. "Yugi was blushing so much and I couldn't handle anymore so he ran off to his room -"

"And you felt sick to the core." Krysta finished.

Yami glanced at her. "I knew Yugi would eventually find someone…I just didn't expect it so soon. It's only been three years…"

Krysta closed her eyes briefly. "Yami I wish you had stayed and listened a little longer."

He frowned. "Why?"  
"Then you would've heard Sakura blatantly say she didn't think of Yugi that way."

Yami froze. "What?" He asked, certain he had heard wrong.

Krysta smiled reassuringly. "Yami, Sakura and Yugi get on so well because they're basically the same. They're both unbelievably sweet and innocent and they have one major thing in common that they can share freely together."

"What's that?"

"Their magic, of course." Krysta shook her head at Yami's stunned expression. "They're just kids who have found out they're possessors of magical powers and they're using this opportunity to talk about their experiences and share with someone else in a similar situation. I mean, I've got you and my brother to talk to about this stuff, and they've got each other now."

"Yugi can talk to me." Yami said without thinking. "He does talk to me."

"Has he ever told you how he felt when he discovered the Millennium Puzzle had given him magical powers? How he felt when he first met you? When he first entered your Soul Room?" Krysta asked.

Yami faltered. "No."

"And Sakura's never told me how it felt when she first found the Clow Book and accidentally released all the Clow Cards. Or the first thing she did when Kero came out of the Clow Book. The only one she ever felt comfortable telling these things too were Li and Madison, friends her own age because they are the ones that could possibly understand the most." Krysta told him. "But Yugi knows about Sakura and Sakura knows about Yugi. It's just an age thing Yami, coupled with the fact they're both new to magic just brings them a little closer together. It doesn't mean they're going to fall in love and live happily ever after."

Yami nodded in understanding. The way Krysta had been telling him these things was actually making sense to him - perfect sense. So why didn't he feel any better?

"Because Yugi still likes her." Yami murmured.

Krysta cocked her head to one side thoughtfully. "I'm not sure…" She looked at Yami. "What _exactly _happened when Yugi overheard me saying Sakura liked him?"

"Nothing," Yami replied. "He just looked at me and blushed bright red until he looked like a little cherry. Then he ran off to his room."

Krysta sat back in her chair. "Well something doesn't add up here," She mused. "Why wouldn't he catch her alone and confess himself to Sakura having heard that she likes him back? Plus he did seem really concerned about you this morning…"

Yami's crimson eyes widened in sudden realisation. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Krysta sighed resignedly. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

Yami stared at her. "No way."

"Why not?"

"Because if he doesn't feel the same way, how will my little Light ever look at me again?" Yami asked anxiously. "I couldn't bear it if Yugi ever rejected me, even if he did it nicely. I don't want to give up what we have now, not for anything." He stared at the floor sadly. "That time years ago, when I went against Yugi's wishes to defeat Seto Kaiba, he was so upset with me - he even _feared _me… I felt so terrible; I swore I'd never do anything to upset him like that ever again."

"But, Yami you're falling apart like this," Krysta pointed out. "You're making yourself sick just running through all the reasons why you shouldn't tell him without even looking at the reasons why you _should_."

Yami massaged his temples. "What reasons?"

"Because you're in love with him."

Yami stopped. "That's a good reason." He whispered mostly to himself. He shook his head. "I don't even know if he feels the same way Krysta, it's too much of a risk to jeopardise everything that's happened so far."

"Life is about taking risks, Yami," Krysta said. "And love is about taking even bigger, stupider and all round more ridiculous risks you can think of - because if it goes your way, you'll be happier then you ever realised you could be."

Yami shook his head. "I'd been alone for so long…I can endure it longer…I have to endure it longer…"

Krysta's heart ached as she watched her friend battle with his inner demons, torn for what to do as well as struggle with his fever.

"Yami," She said softly. "You'd been trapped in the Millennium Puzzle for thousands of years…how did you feel when Yugi finally solved the Puzzle and released you?"

Yami's crimson eyes took on a faraway glint again. He could remember that day so vividly. He had been sitting as usual on his stone throne, just staring into space in his multi-dimensional Soul Room until suddenly, something had changed.

There was a beautiful golden light emanating from somewhere. Yami could remember how he had bolted up in a flash and chased the light to its source, not caring where it led him, but needing to know…

Yami remembered how he had halted in awe at the entrance to his Soul Room. As he had ever known, the door had forever been sealed along with his memories - but now the door was flung wide open and it was glowing with the golden light.

It had been so bright, but Yami had stepped towards it anyway in awe, and finally stepped over the threshold…into the corridor…and through the doorway across the hall…and into the twelve-year-old mind of Yugi Moto.

"It was salvation itself." Yami whispered. "In my world of darkness, he was the Light. I knew nothing, had nothing but darkness and despair. And then there across the hall was the mind of a child. Filled with light and kindness and an innocence I had long missed…"

Krysta's heart thudded with compassion as she heard such loving words fall from her friend's lips. Yami had been keeping all these feelings inside in the hope that one day he would be able to have his dream come true. But now that something jeopardised that dream, he wasn't even prepared to accept the notion that his Hikari may one day find someone else to love.

She closed her eyes briefly, thinking deeply. After everything that had happened between the two, she honestly believed that Yugi did actually see Yami as more then a friend, but how could she be sure? She could sense him sure, but Yugi naturally had so much love in his heart, it was a little difficult to figure out who it was aimed at.

"I have to tell him."

Krysta opened her eyes to find Yami's locked onto her own.

"I guess so." She agreed. "At least you'll know once and for all." She gazed over him thoughtfully. "Say it."

"What?" Yami said, trying to clear the fluff currently clouding his mind.

"Say it, Yami." Krysta told him. "I promise, you'll feel better afterward."

Yami stared at her for a long moment before taking a deep cleansing breath.

"I'm in love with Yugi."

Instantly, Yami felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Whoa, I do feel better, Yami thought. I think that's the first time I've ever admitted it to myself, let alone anyone else.

Krysta smiled. "See? I told you so." She stood up and took Yami's hand. "Come on, let's go watch TV. You can rest up too."

Yami stopped her as they reached the doorway to the living room. "Krysta…" He said as she turned to him curiously. "What if Yugi doesn't feel the same way?"

Krysta looked at him reassuringly. "You know Yugi better then anyone Yami, do you really think he even has it in him to ever hate anyone, let alone you?"

Yami felt a smile grace his lips.

"Yugi wears his heart on his sleeve and he's give it to anyone in a second. If anything, even if he doesn't feel the same way, I reckon he'd be okay with you loving him if it made you happy." Krysta pointed out. She looked at him strangely. "But I don't really think that's what you should be worrying about."

Yami frowned as he followed her in the room and onto the big triple sofa, the two of them lying down together.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused, fighting back the fatigue as he lay back on the comfy sofa.

Krysta smiled knowingly. "I think you should be thinking about what happens next when he returns your feelings."

Yami's eyes closed as he thought about this, his mind still fluffing over unforgivingly as he did so, drowning out most of his thoughts. Eventually he gave up as the soft sounds of the television filled the air, permeating through the blanket of exhaustion less and less with every passing moment. It was no use, he would just have to think about it later.

With a sigh, the teenage boy fell asleep, the sweet face of his young Hikari filling his mind as he did so.

Above him, Krysta smiled, gently sweeping back Yami's blond locks to see his face.

It was only chance that Yami hadn't picked up on the 'when' of her sentence as opposed to an 'if'.


	4. Dreams

Note - Thanx for the encouragement people! Luv u all!

* * *

Chapter 4

There were bright lights…

…and the deafening sound of a car horn coupled with the screech of brakes…

…and the stench of burning rubber…

And he was standing right in the path, unable to move.

This was it.

Yami was about to die.

He squeezed his eyes shut in dread, bracing for the inevitable.

But the excruciating pain never came, and suddenly he could no longer smell the burning rubber, hear the car horn blaring on…or even feel the hard ground beneath his feet - but he could feel the wind rushing past him at amazing speed, not to mention there were two arms wrapped around him, holding him protectively close against a very male torso.

Yami's eyes snapped open. He gazed up in awe.

"Yue?" He murmured in surprise.

The beautiful moon guardian looked down at him, his silver-purple feline eyes shimmering like crystals in the moonlight above.

"Why are you trying to destroy yourself Yami?" Yue asked calmly.

Yami stared at him blankly. "Destroy myself?"

The teenager glanced around him, completely confused. At that moment the two of them were suspended five hundred feet in the air above the night scene of Domino, Yue's incredible white feathery wings flexing naturally in the varying wind to keep them in the air. With a sharp gasp, Yami's arms encircled the guardian's waist tightly.

"Er Yue? How did I get here?" Yami asked mystified as he stared in shock at the scenery.

"You dreamed your way here." Yue answered.

Yami glanced up at him again, taking in the breath-taking beauty of Yue once more, admiring the perfect alabaster white skin of Krysta and Sakura's magical moon guardian.

It took the former pharaoh a moment to realise what Yue had just said - and silently criticized himself for not seeing the three moons in the clear starlit sky earlier.

"I see," Yami said, still confused. "So…why am I here?"

Yue raised an eyebrow. "It's your dream, you should tell me why I am here." He smiled beautifully. "I am guessing it is not just to save your life."

Yami gripped Yue tighter as the guardian flexed his wings and glided gently down to the tallest spire of the nearest church.

"Well?" Yue asked as they sat down on the narrow balcony running around the top of the spire together.

"I'm not really sure…" Yami murmured, staring up at the three moons filling the sky.

"Perhaps you wish to ask me something?"

Yami looked at him sharply only to find Yue's eyes locked on his own as he absently played with a lock of his long silky silver-white hair. The teenager remembered how many times he had seen Leo running his fingers though Yue's long hair, marvelling at it's baby soft texture as they wiled away hours just being together…

Yami's mind suddenly bombarded him with questions.

"I guess I do have some questions." Yami said timidly.

Yue smiled encouragingly. "Ask away."

The former Pharaoh took a deep breath. "Before you met Leo, you were alone for a long time weren't you?" Yami asked.

"Yes that is true." Yue answered. "I was trapped within the confines of the Clow Book for five hundred years - however you have been alone much longer then I."

Yami looked away. "Yes, but…" He took a deep breath. "You're more… _experienced _- then me." He sighed. "I was only fourteen when I was crowned Pharaoh, I didn't have a chance to fall in love before I sealed my soul into the Puzzle to protect the world from the Shadow Realm."

"You're afraid you are going to get hurt."

Yami looked up sharply. "How did you know?"

"Because I did get hurt." Yue told him. "I was hurt so badly when my first love died and left me to this world alone. I hated him for it but I still loved him no matter what."

"But then you met Leo," Yami countered. "If you had been hurt once before, how could you risk breaking your heart again knowing what the pain would be if Leo rejected you?"

Yue looked at him serenely. "Because if I had never told him, the pain of not knowing would've been a thousand times worse." He gazed up at the veil of stars. "Love is about taking risks, the more you risk, the more you have to gain."

"But the more you have to lose too." Yami pointed out.

"Would the loss not be worth it to give your heart and mind peace?" Yue asked. "Then you would know for sure and so allow your heart to heal over and eventually open up once again."

Yami considered this. "So if I told him and he rejected me," He whispered to himself. "At least I will know and finally stop stressing."

"Precisely." Yue said. "And Yugi will have the opportunity to discover within himself if he feels the same way after all."

Yami stared at him, stunned.

Yue smiled. "The Dream Plane is a dimension created by the heart," He told Yami. "There are no secrets here."

Yami watched him as the magical moon guardian glanced up suddenly.

"Dawn is coming," He said simply.

"You're going?" Yami asked quickly, watching the guardian stand up.

Yue looked at him. "You're awakening."

Yami stopped. "Oh,"

The moon guardian cocked his head to one side curiously again. "Do you still wish to destroy yourself?" He smiled. "I can give you a helpful push if you like."

Yami was suddenly very aware of how high off the ground he was, and he was also very aware of the playful glint in the guardian's eyes.

He smiled reassuringly. "I think I'll be just fine, Yue."

Yue's form shimmered with moon magics as his wonderful wings suddenly wrapped around Yami in a warm embrace, his voice nothing but an ethereal whisper on the winds now.

"Then open your eyes."


	5. Heartbreak Heartmake

Note - YAY! The last chapter! WOO! Its finally updated to perfection! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, i luv you all!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5

Yami opened his eyes. And was met by a beautiful sight.

"Hi," Yugi said with a cute smile. "I didn't wake you did I?"

The former pharaoh shook his head slowly, staring in absolute awe. Yugi was still dressed in his regular school uniform, only the top buttons of his shirt unfastened to give him a little more freedom from the smart dress.

But to Yami, the fifteen-year-old looked as beautiful as ever.

"Yami?" Yugi said a slight frown clouding his cute features, a sparkle of concern in his violet eyes. "Are you alright now? Krysta's just gone to the store, she'll be back soon. Please don't get sick anymore, you really had me worried this morning."

Yami continued to stare at the younger Light, marvelling at Yugi for everything that he was that made Yami love him so much. This young boy cared so much for him, for anyone he came across - he even showed compassion to Seto Kaiba who, god knew, didn't deserve it most of the time, especially the way he treated the sweet little Hikari.

But above all else, Yugi's innocence shone through, as always…

…and that's what Yami loved the most.

He watched spellbound as Yugi kneeled down beside the sofa Yami was lying on, worried now.

"Yami, you're kinda freaking me out." Yugi said tentatively, gently brushing back Yami's blond locks to see his face. "Please say something."

But words had already failed Yami.

And right then, there was only one thing he wanted to do.

Yami's heart seemed to just take over his body completely just then. He found himself raising his arms, reaching up to touch Yugi's face, gracefully cupping Yugi's cheeks in his palms…and slowly brought Yugi's lips to his.

Both hearts pounded in harmony as Yami gently pressed his lips to Yugi's soft warm lips, tasting the beautiful young boy - his saviour, his friend…his true love.

The kiss was deep but tender - giving Yugi all the love Yami held for him…

…_it was oh so wonderful_…

As the kiss ended, Yami looked up into dazed amethyst eyes with all the love he had to give.

"Thank you Yugi." He whispered. "Thank you for everything."

For a long moment the two boys stayed like that - Yugi's face still cupped in Yami's hands and Yugi frozen as he leaned over Yami.

Suddenly, realisation of what Yami had done surged though his entire form like a bolt of electricity - the awareness of what he had just done hitting him like a tonne of bricks.

His heart racing in dread, Yami quickly took his hands away - or at least tried to - because Yugi had suddenly grasped his hands - and swiftly pulled the former pharaoh to him, locking Yami in another heart-searing kiss.

Yami's eyes fell closed instinctively as the younger teenager kissed him, the chaste kiss of before quickly being forgotten to make way for the pure lust of raw emotions suddenly and inexplicably spilling into Yami from Yugi's very own vivid aura engulfing them both.

The kiss was lustful to say the least - but there was no mistaking the love fuelling it.

Yami stared at Yugi as the kiss finally ended. This time Yugi's big amethyst eyes were filled with adoration rather then stunned shock - which no doubt was currently residing in Yami's own eyes.

Once again the boys found themselves frozen, staring at each other.

Until Yugi decided to blush adorably pink, pure horror at what he had done filling those huge amethyst eyes - and dart halfway across the room with surprising speed.

Yami sat up quickly, ignoring his still dully throbbing head.

"Yugi wait!" He called softly. "Please wait,"

Obediently, the Hikari stopped short, but kept his back turned to Yami. Ashamed, Yugi hung his head, his voice unexpectedly quieter then before.

"Y-Yami I-I'm so sorry…" Yugi said softly, his voice breaking slightly.

Yami stared at him in confusion.

Wait, I just kissed Yugi without his permission, Yami thought. Shouldn't I be the one apologising?

Yami stood up and silently walked over to Yugi.

"Yugi…" Yami said softly, gently laying a hand on his Light's shoulder. "I shouldn't have -"

He halted startled. He could feel Yugi trembling under his touch. Worried now, Yami gently turned his little Hikari around, carefully lifting the Light's chin to see his young face.

The former pharaoh blinked, taken aback. There were tears streaming down Yugi's cheeks.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered.

Yugi looked up at him, his eyes shimmering with guilt.

"I-I'm sorry Yami," He said, his voice breaking with emotion. "I-I shouldn't have kissed you - you're sick, and-and I took advantage of you…"

A quiet sob escaped the younger teenager, looking up at Yami with pleading eyes, begging his Dark to forgive him.

Yami stared at him in shock, honestly not understanding what was going on between them right then.

He shook his head. "No, Yugi," He said. "I kissed you first. I should be the one to apologise."

Yugi looked away, more tears falling from his eyes as he closed them in sheer disgust at himself. "But you just wanted to thank me, and I took advantage of you."

A faint notion nipped playfully at the back of Yami's mind. He was missing something here. He knew it. But he didn't know _what_…

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, trying his best to keep his voice steady, but the need to know all-to-clear in his tone.

It took Yugi a hell of a lot of effort to summon up the courage to answer. "I've been waiting for you to kiss me for so long." He whispered.

Yami froze.

And an entire tidal wave of emotions merged with crazed thoughts engulfed him completely.

"Why?" He choked out finally.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yugi looked up into Yami's crimson eyes - this time, those lavender pools were filled with such love Yami had only ever dreamed of seeing there.

"Because I love you, Yami." Yugi whispered. "I've loved you for a long time."

Yami felt like the heavens had suddenly opened above him for that unbelievably glorious moment. His heart pounded with love that he never knew was even possible.

_Was it true? _

Had he heard right?

Did Yugi really love him?

"You love me?" Yami asked stunned.

Instantly realising he's given away way too much, Yugi once again tried to bolt out of the room and away from Yami.

But Yami wouldn't let him, couldn't let him.

Swiftly catching Yugi's wrist, the former pharaoh pulled his Light into his arms, holding him close to his body in an embrace he wished to the god would never ever end.

"I'm glad." Yami whispered.

He gazed down at his beautiful little Light in pure love, feeling happier then he ever thought possible in his long life.

"Because I love you too Yugi." Yami said smiling. "I've always loved you."

Once again, Yami drew his younger half into a soul bindingly deep kiss.

As the kiss ended, Yami gazed into his Light's shimmering eyes. "Sorry it took so long to tell you."

Yami watched blissfully as Yugi's eyes filled with pure happiness, radiating vividly in his warm, rich aura.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Yugi asked, his sweet face breaking into a blissful smile as he cuddled up in his Dark's arms.

Lovingly, Yami wiped away his Hikari's tears. "I didn't know how to…" He closed his eyes briefly. "After last night, I thought I'd lost you."

Yugi blinked. "To Sakura?"

Yami nodded.

"Oh I see," Yugi said, blushing. "So when I ran off…"

"I thought it must be true." Yami confessed. "I knew one day you'd find someone to be more then just friends with but I didn't expect it so soon…" He looked at his Hikari. "I was hoping against hope you'd at least give me a sign one day."

Yami felt his heart swell with happiness as Yugi hugged him tightly, resting his head against his Dark's chest.

"You could've done the same you know." Yugi said, his voice slightly muffled. "I convinced myself you were getting together with Melissa from school. She was always hanging all over you."

Yami frowned. "Melissa? Seriously? You thought I had a thing for Melissa? She's older then me."

Yugi looked up at him. "Actually you're older then everyone."

Yami sighed. "You're the third person to tell me that today. But honestly, Melissa's only been all over me because she's after Leo."

"Really?" Yugi asked in surprise. "Melissa's got a crush on Leo?"

Yami smiled. "Yugi, _every _girl that's met Leo has a crush on him. It's the curse of being beautiful."

"Explains why girls follow you around everywhere." Yugi giggled. He smiled at Yami in relief. "I'm glad about Melissa anyway. Plus there isn't a chance in hell she'd win Leo away from Yue."

Yami smiled. His mind cast back to his dream only moments before. It had been so revealing, showing himself to himself for the first time in a long time.

Without it I wouldn't be holding Yugi like this either, he thought. I would never have kissed Yugi like that and finally found everything I had been hoping for all this time…

He smiled.

Yue was right. I never ever thought I'd feel this happy - ever.

"Yami?" Yugi said.

The Dark looked at his lovely Light. "Yes Tenshi?"

Yugi's eyes were bright with keen intrigue. "What happens now?"

Yami blinked.

"I think you should be thinking about what happens next when he returns your feelings."

He smiled to himself.

'When', he thought remembering Krysta's words. Krysta did know somehow. And she was right all along. Now I do have to think about what happens next.

Yami looked at his Hikari mischievously - a look that made Yami seem a whole lot more sexy right then.

"Well, I would like to kiss you some more."

Yugi's cute face lit up with happiness. "I'd like that too."

Suddenly, the two boys were aware of voices in the adjoining room.

"I guess everyone's home." Yugi said with a sigh. He looked up at Yami playfully, looking so damn cute Yami practically melted inside. "We can always leave it till later."

Smiling, the boys walked into the kitchen.

Yugi's grandfather, Leo, Yue, Krysta, Sakura, Ryou, Bakura, Mokuba, Joey, Tristen and Tea looked up from around the kitchen table.

"Hey guys," Mokuba said cheerfully.

"Hi Mokuba," Yugi replied with a smile.

Krysta looked at them. "Feeling better Yami?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

Leo smiled serenely from Yue's arms as they leaned back on the window seat. His azure blue eyes fell onto Yami's playfully.

"So finally told him, did you?"

The entire room froze.

And both Yami and Yugi stared in shock at Leo.

"_You knew_!" They exclaimed in unison.

Leo laughed.

"You two are so obvious it should be a crime." He said good-naturedly.

Yami and Yugi looked at him in complete disbelief. Yami's gaze flitted to Krysta.

She held up her hands innocently. "Hey don't look at me like that, I didn't say a word. Leo's just weird like that. He just knows things."

Leo beamed. "Thanks Sis."

"But - how?" Yugi asked incredulously. "No one knew!"

Yue smiled. "Leo has his ways." He said mysteriously.

Leo slipping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and looked pointedly between Yugi and Yami. "Well first of all _that _is a major giveaway."

Yugi glanced down - and blushed almost instantly, Yami doing the same. The boys had walked into the kitchen without even realising they were holding hands.

They glanced at each other and laughed at each other's expressions.

Around the table, Tea, Ryou, Tristen, Joey, and Sakura stared at the scene in complete confusion.

"What are we missing?" Tea asked glancing from one tri-coloured haired boy to the other.

"Yeah," Joey added. "Why aren't we included in this conversation?"

Beside Ryou, Bakura laughed derisively. "Don't you get it? The Pharaoh has a boyfriend!"

Sweat dropped. Gasps resounded around the room.

"Bakura!" Ryou said warningly, trying to curb his bordering-evil boyfriend and Dark side of himself. "You promised you'd be nice if I brought you."

Bakura glared at him, but conceded grudgingly to his sweeter Light.

"Are you guys serious?" Joey asked. "You're an item now? That's great!"

"Really?" Yugi said relieved. "You don't mind at all?"

"Hey, whatever makes you guys happy," Tristen agreed. "Is fine by us."

Sakura clasped her hands to her heart happily. "Oh this is so cute!"

Mokuba frowned looking at his friends. "I thought you and Yami were already together, Yugi."

Yami looked at him, genuinely surprised. "What gave you that idea?"

Mokuba shrugged smiling. "Well you're always together, I figured you were a couple. Even Seto thought so."

There were gasps.

But Bakura's laughter was merciless.

"Oh this _is _good," He smirked. "Even the Priest knew before the Pharaoh!"

"BAKURA!" Ryou scolded.

Yami's anger flared, but determinedly kept it inside. "Shut up Tomb Robber."

Bakura matched him glare for glare. "Dead Pharaoh!"

"Thief!"

"Love struck!"

Yami smiled triumphantly. "Right back atcha!"

Bakura froze.

"DAMMIT!"

Leo looked up from his own lovely boyfriend to the Dark half of Ryou. "Hey, there are kids here," He said. "Tone it down, will you?"

In response, Bakura folded his arms across his chest, sulking like a kid who didn't get any sweets, cowering slightly under Ryou's own subtle glare.

"You are so not getting any tonight." Ryou stated his sweet face more hurt than angry - a look Bakura absolutely hated seeing on his lover's angelic face.

Bakura looked at him mortified, but instantly settled down. "Okay, okay I'll be _nice_." He said bitterly.

Krysta laughed, looking affectionately at Yugi and Yami as they drew together. "Well at least you're both happy now. And everything is out in the open."

"Yes," Grandpa added smiling. "You two being depressed was a nightmare. I've never had to tip toe around teenagers so much in my life."

Yugi hugged his grandfather happily. "Sorry Grandpa." He said before returning to Yami's embrace. "We'll be a whole lot more cheerful now, I promise."

Grandpa laughed. "Glad to hear it."

"Well, now that's all over and done with," Joey said holding up a stack of DVDs. "How's about we start this movie night? If you're up to it of course Yami."

"Sure," Yami said. "What did you get?"

"Gory horror," Tristen said, turning a little paler. "Bakura and Mokuba insisted."

Yue frowned slightly. "With all the blood and carnage?"

"Too right." Bakura said enthusiastically.

"We got a chick flick for the girls too." Joey added reluctantly. "Tea threatened to disembowel me if we didn't."

Sakura frowned. "Just you?"

Joey stopped, considering this, looking slightly haunted.

"Did you get 'The Grudge'?" Krysta asked excitedly. "I've been dying to see that. Everyone says it's the scariest movie ever."

"Yep," Mokuba said early. "I can't wait to see it!"

Leo frowned at his baby sister. "If it's so scary, why d'you wanna see it? You always get nightmares for days afterward."

"I don't really want to see it," Sakura said meekly.

Mokuba smiled at her reassuringly. "Hey don't worry, nothing bad's gonna happen. It's just a movie."

"Right," Bakura added dismissively. "It's not like some dead girl with one gouged out eye's gonna suddenly appear and rip your heart out while it's still beating."

There was silence.

"Er Bakura?" Yugi said gesturing to his friend's right.

Next to Bakura, Ryou had suddenly turned deathly pale.

"I don't really want to watch it now either." Ryou murmured frightened.

Everyone's hearts fluffed over as Bakura changed almost instantly. They pretended not to watch as the Dark gathered his Hikari into his arms, reassuringly stroking Ryou's snow white hair.

"It's okay," Bakura told him quietly. "I didn't mean it. Besides, if that does happen, no dead chick's ever gonna get near you while I'm here."

As he consoled his boyfriend, Bakura glanced up at the others with his trademark piercing glare, knowing they were all discreetly watching the scene.

"Come on guys," Tea said standing up. "Let's get this party started."

"Alright!" Joey said jumping up. "I call the sofa!"

"Me too!" Tristen added flying out of his seat.

"What!" Yugi exclaimed. "No way! You always get the sofa!"

Everyone laughed as Joey and Tristen ran into the living room laughing like maniacs on pro-plus. A split-second later there was a crash and the unmistakable sounds of another legendary Wheeler-Honda scuffle.

Sakura jumped out of her seat, grabbing Mokuba's arm. "Come on! Let's get the sofa while they're fighting!"

"Yugi let's go!" Mokuba cried leaping out of his seat.

Yami laughed blissfully as his little Light's giggles blended into that of the other fifteen-year-olds as Mokuba grasped Yugi's arm and pulled him into the living room after Sakura.

"WHAT!" Joey's voice yelled a moment later.

"HEY! YOU KIDS GET UP! WE CALLED THE SOFA!" Tristen exclaimed.

"You get distracted, you lose out!" Sakura declared triumphantly.

In the kitchen, Grandpa looked at Leo pleadingly.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, I'll baby-sit." He said smiling. He glanced over his shoulder. "As long as I can bring my boyfriend."

Yue smiled as Leo drew him into his arms. He glanced at Grandpa.

"We can't promise we'll be good though." He said mischievously.

Grandpa laughed heartily as he walked out of the room towards the back door to the Game Shop.

"I'll get the popcorn," Leo offered, already walking out the door to the store room for the microwave popcorn.

"Alright," Krysta answered. She looked at Ryou and Bakura. "Could you guys help me take the snacks in?"

"Sure," Ryou answered blushing slightly as Bakura kissed him seductively on the back of the neck.

Krysta smiled watching them leave holding several bags of chips and dips, Ryou giggling as Bakura whispered something in his ear before pulling back questioningly.

"Did you really mean that about me not getting any tonight?" Bakura asked as they walked out.

Krysta glanced up at the last remaining people in the kitchen; her guardian and Yami.

"There's some more cakes in the oven over there boys, could you take them out for me please?" Krysta asked. "I'll just get the drinks."

Yami watched Krysta cross the room, just out of earshot as he and Yue opened the oven to reveal several plates of delicious looking desserts.

"Mistress Krysta is really spoiling you today." Yue said amused at Yami's wanting gaze.

Yami felt himself blush slightly. "Krysta is a very good cook." He glanced at her over his shoulder, his voice softening gratefully. "And a great friend."

"She definitely is." Yue agreed, taking out a plate of cherry tartlets.

Yami found his gaze wandering over the magical moon guardian absently as he placed the tray on the counter top. As always Yue looked as unbelievably beautiful, the perfection and beauty of the moon itself captured flawlessly in the form of a young man. Yami stared in awe at Yue's snow white and ice blue-trimmed robes along with his ever-flowing silky long hair and those striking feline eyes, suddenly missing the incredible white wings on Yue' back that would complete the perfection of the moon guardian, currently dismissed so not to cause problems.

"You're staring Yami." Yue said, amused.

Yami blinked to find the guardian's feline silver-purple eyes locked on his own questioningly. Instantly his dream flooded back to him.

Yue had helped me so much, he thought. But it was a dream - it wasn't real, right? _Right_?

Yue cocked his head to one side. "Is something wrong Yami?"

Yami sighed and smiled. "No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to thank you."

The gurdian raised an eyebrow curiously. "For what?"

Yami shook his head smiling. "Never mind."

Still more content then ever, he picked up two of the plates and walked into the living room.

Across the kitchen, Krysta glanced at Yue, a knowing smile crossing her lips.

Yue met her gaze.

"Thank you," Krysta whispered happily.

Yue nodded in reply, a smile gracing his lips, before picking up the last two plates and following his young mistress into the chaos in the living room.

THE END

* * *

Note - Awww...don't you just love a happy ending?

Note 2 - Im so sad this fic is over already, but i loved writing it and i hope you enjoyed reading it!

Until next time!


End file.
